Corrupted
Corrupted is the first Story level of Just Shapes & Beats. Corrupted is not preceded by any levels, and is succeeded by Chronos. This level is a tutorial level; it introduces new players to how the game works and allows them to prepare for harder levels later on. The level can only be played if the player starts a new game on Story Mode or in Chapter Select - Once the player completes the level, it cannot be replayed in Playlist or Challenge Modes. Layout Corrupted opens with an empty screen and one single Triangle. After a while in each section, a Triangle will appear and must be collected to progress. Each time a Triangle is collected, the Blue Cube is teleported to the left of the screen. A series of slow moving spiked circles will appear in the middle right of the screen, in time to the music, and move to the left. The next section has spiked circles which will ascend/descend from the bottom right/top right of the screen and explode into rings of eight circles each. This section is the same as the previous section, except rectangular columns will outline where they will appear then properly appear, at which point they are hazardous. They start off in the middle and gradually move to the right. The next section is identical to the above, but the columns have been replaced for two columns in on the left and two columns on the right which alternatively appear. Watch out for the column which the Blue Cube starts off on - move out of it before it becomes dangerous. The following area is again identical to its predecessor, with the addition of four circular outlines, two between each two columns. Every so often, they will erupt into full hazardous pink circles. This area features the same pattern of exploding circles but instead has one always-solid column of spiked circles on the left, and another on the right. The Blue Cube must dash through these columns to reach the Triangle. This area has columns with an identical look appear from the right of the screen and move to the left, with a new column appearing each time one gets to the middle of the screen. Again, they must be dashed through to reach the Triangle. Another identical section follows, with the addition of circular outlines on the top and bottom of the screen which occasionally become full hazardous circles. Listen to the music, as every hazard is in time to it. Always look at every hazard and remember that you can dash. The next segment is a long one. Six circles will expand and converge into the middle of the area, but will stop when nearly at the middle. They will disappear and in their place is the first section which truly features a lot of hazards at once. Should the Cube break at any time during this segment, it will restart after the circles have expanded. *A spiked circle column that fills half the screen will appear from the bottom right and move to the left, with another one appearing at the top right of the screen after a while and moving to the left. These columns continuously appear, alternating starting positions each time. *Continuously appearing circular outlines will appear in columns and fill up and become hazardous after a while. They can appear on the right, middle, or left of the screen, but only in one place at a time. *Spiked circles that explode into rings of eight bullets continuously appear on the top right and bottom right of the screen. *Rectangular columns warn where they will appear then fill and become hazardous. These can be horizontal or vertical and can appear anywhere. New columns appear very quickly which can be surprising to a new player. At the end of this barrage, a single column of spiked circles will appear. Dash through this column and wait for the Triangle to appear. Collect the Triangle to finally finish Corrupted. Gallery Level1_Start.png|Beginning of the Level, collect the Triangle to progress Trivia * This level introduces the game's first composers: Danimal Cannon and Zef. ** Other soundtracks for this game that Danimal Cannon composed are the following: This level, Chronos, Logic Gatekeeper, Legacy, Long Live The New Fresh and The Lunar Whale (With the first four being co-composed by Zef). In addition, he composed the theme for the Boss (and the theme of the Tower world), the theme of the Industry world, the theme of the Paradise world (titled: Agrobacter), the 'Intense' and 'Frantic' themes during some Story Mode sequences, the Fanfare after a successful Challenge run and the game's main menu theme music. * Corrupted and Till It's Over are the only levels to not have a progress bar, thus they're the only levels that can progress through player interaction. ** In order to progress this level, the Blue Cube must collect Triangles, if a Triangle is collected, a checkpoint will be unlocked. * In addition, these is the only levels that cannot be played on on Playlist once completed. * The level is unique in the following statements: ** It is the only level that does not display the track's information at the beginning; one can see by pausing the game or looking at the game's credits. ** The Blue Cube has infinite lives when playing this level, as it's meant for tutorial purposes. *** However, the Cube can be damaged normally; should the Cube break at any time during the point of the level, it will return back to the last checkpoint. ** This level has the most checkpoints in the game. It is also the only level that has more than 5 checkpoints. * Going back to the map in the pause menu will lead back to the title screen. Category:Main levels Category:Special Levels Category:Levels